Frankenteen vs Ash0
by Nruoft
Summary: Finn let out a defeated sigh. This was the sixth time he'd been been defeated playing Call Of Duty online by the same person. "Ash.0" had beaten him yet again. Finn Hudson, meet Ashley Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

"Damnit," Finn Hudson wailed loudly, "I was SO close!"  
The tall boy tossed his wireless xbox controller onto the floor and flopped angrily onto his bed, his long legs dangling over the end of his bedframe.  
"I'm done," he said into the small microphone that was positioned in front of his mouth. Reaching up to pull the headset off, Finn let out a defeated sigh. This was the sixth time he'd been beaten playing Call Of Duty online by the same person. He glanced at the clock. It read 3:02am. Finn sat up to glance one more time at the screen, which was currently displaying the scores of the most recent round. "Ash.0" had beaten him yet again. He frowned as he pushed the power button on his xbox, before rolling over and drifting quickly off to sleep.

* * *

"Sucker," Ashley Anderson muttered with a sly grin.  
"Go to bed, Ash," she heard her older brother Blaine mutter from the next room. Ashley covered her mouth to smother her giggles. She'd known that the Anderson home had thin walls, but not to that extent. Ashley peered up at the televison screen, which showcased the scores of her latest win against "Frankenteen". Detatching the xbox Live headset from her messy hair, Ashley carefully turned off the gaming system and crawled into her bed with a satisfied grin on her face.  
"Night, Blaine," Ashley said in an amused tone of voice.

**_This has been a tease. There is definitely more to this story. Review and I promise to post more! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, you asked for it. Here's chapter two. Review PLEASE :) I know where this story is going but I'm very open to suggestions for minor plotlines.**

* * *

As the smooth notes of her brother's singing voice filled the room, Ashley groaned loudly. Slowly stretching out her limbs, she willed herself to open her eyes, anticipating the brightness of her bedroom. As much as she hated waking up, Blaine singing meant breakfast. Cautiously opening one eye and then the other, the girl yawned before sitting up and shoving her feet into her moccasin slippers. She padded down the stairs and shuffled into the kitchen, where her brother was dancing around to the radio while flipping pancakes.  
"Morning, Ash," Blaine said cheerfully before plopping a stack onto a blue plate and pushing it down the granite countertop towards his sister.  
"Mmmhph," was Ashley's grateful response as she shoved a huge bite of syrup-covered pancake into her mouth.  
"Sleep well?" Blaine inquired in his usual polite way, "Sounded like you were quite busy with video games," he snickered.  
"I beat Frankenteen again," Ashley announced proudly. Blaine racked his brain. The name 'Frankenteen' sounded awfully familiar to him.

All of a sudden, the first notes of Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" blared out of Blaine's iPhone, which was resting near the stove on the counter. Blaine peered at the screen and grinned.  
"Want to go for ice cream with Kurt?" Blaine offered. He knew that his boyfriend Kurt Hummel got along well with Ashley.  
"I just woke up," Ashley responded dully.  
"Well, it is 12..." Blaine countered. Ashley laughed and agreed, dashing up the stairs to quickly get ready for the outing. After showering quickly, the brunette pulled on jeans and a white tank top, yanking black sandals onto her feet and hastily brushing some mascara onto her eyelashes. She looked in the mirror, tousling her long black-brown waves, and then ran back downstairs to meet her brother. Though she was a year younger, Blaine and Ashley were as close as twins. Ashley grabbed her iPod off of the coffee table on her way out the door, and the pair walked out to Blaine's sleek black car. After settling herself into the comfortable front seat, Ashley connected her iTouch to the car's audio imput and selected her favourite playlist. She rolled down the window and sang along breezily to the lyrics of Ingrid Michaelson's "The Way I Am".

_"If you were falling, then I would catch you_  
_You need a light, I'd find a match"_

Blaine chuckled at how he and his younger sister shared the same favourite song. Pulling up to the parking lot of the local Baskin Robbins, he reached down to lower the volume of the music. He quickly spotted Kurt's expensive SUV, but he wasn't expecting to see Kurt's stepbrother Finn Hudson's rusty blue truck, or their friend Rachel Berry's tiny bright red car.  
"Whatcha looking at?"  
"Looks like some of Kurt's friends from McKinley are here as well," Blaine answered, with a tone of curiosity in his voice. Rounding the corner he also spotted Sam Evans' old forest green car, as well as Tina Cohen-Chang's mother's minivan. Amused, Blaine neatly pulled into a spot near the establishent's doors and hopped out. Ashley disconnected her iPod and followed her brother towards the shop. As soon as they walked into the door, a tall, slim boy dashed up and pulled Ashley into a tight hug.  
"Hey, Kurt," the smaller girl smiled.  
"Ash! It's been so long," Kurt nearly yelled, "I'd like you to meet all of my friends from McKinley!" he continued, leading the pair towards a large table in the back of the store. Ashley noticed several familiar faces that she recognized from either Blaine's and Kurt's detailed descriptions or various photos that she had seen. She first noticed what had to be Rachel Berry, a tiny brunette girl wearing a short plaid skirt and tall white knee socks who immediately jumped off of the bench seat she was perched on and reached to shake Ashley's hand.  
"Pleased to meet you, Ashley, my name is Rachel Berry," the petite girl introduced herself. Ashley did her best to smile and be polite, but the group she'd just been thrust into was so dynamic and overwhelming that it was made difficult. Blaine sat down between Kurt and a blonde girl that Ashley didn't recognize. After numerous introductions, Ashley was sure she knew the names of everyone in the large group. She looked over to see the tall boy she knew as Finn walking towards the table carrying at least six huge ice-cream cones. One of his large feet caught on the leg of a nearby chair and he stumbled, nearly dropping the cones.  
"Watch it, Frankenteen!" Santana Lopez yelled jokingly. Ashley's head began to whir. Frankenteen? That name sounded oddly familiar.


End file.
